A Escondidas
by ElisaM2331
Summary: En un mundo lleno de odio y crueldad, el amor de estos dos es algo que debe mantenerse a escondidas. Al igual que el nacimiento de una luz en medio de la oscuridad, de la vida en medio de la muerte, de la felicidad en medio del dolor. Un criminal ilegal y un chico ciego se encuentran atados en ese escenario dónde el amor tendrá que luchar por la libertad ERERI-Evento de Fredo.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi. Violencia. Lenguaje Obsceno. Discriminación. Racismo y Xenofóbia**

* * *

Me rompía por completo escucharla llorar. Debido a mis inútiles ojos era incapaz de verla, pero sólo bastaba con escuchar aquellos lastimeros sollozos para que me sintiese peor que si me hubiese pasado un camión encima. Estiré mi mano para tratar de alcanzarla, y lo que me tomó fue una cálida extremidad que se entrelazó con la mía y que le regaló un suave beso.

-Tienes que prométermelo, Levi. Ella...-Sabía a quién se refería. Ella.-...ella no tiene la culpa. No será mala ni estará maldita, así que por favor, no la desprecies.

Bufé malhumorado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría?.-Si estoy aquí es porque no te dejaré sola. Aunque no pueda hacer mucho, me quedaré a tu lado, siempre. Y no te preocupes por ella. Yo la cuidaré. Yo la protegeré. Te lo prometo, no, te lo juro.

Jadeó fuertemente antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, sollozando y gimoteando sin parar.-G-Gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias...

Le correspondí el gesto, pero cuando la envolví entre mis brazos, pude sentirla completamente delgada. No lograba verla pero guíe mis manosmpor su rostro con una caricia y mis sospechas fueron horrorizantemente acertadas. Le besé la frente, y luché. Luché para no romperme con ella.

Pero no podía evitar sentirme tan inútil. Tan mierda, tan... Tan inservible. Ella era mi hermanita, mi nena, mi Isabel. Era a quién yo debía proteger, pero era tan inservible cómo estos jodidos ojos ciegos. Ella era la que le dió sentido a mi vida cuando llegó. Ella fue la que me hizo fuerte, la que me dio motivos para luchar en una lucha que sé que no tiene final.

Ella era mi razón de ser, y cuando se marchó sentí que mi mundo se iba. Pero ahora la tengo de nuevo conmigo y soy tan inútil... ¡Soy tan inservible! Que no soy capaz de salvarla. De arrancársela a esa maldita enfermedad que la está matando.

Que me la está quitando.

-¿Ya tienes un nombre?...-Pregunto con la garganta convertida en un nudo. Ella jadea, pero su boca sonríe contra mi mejilla y asiente.-S-Si, ya lo tengo.

-¿Y cuál es, hermanita?

-¿Recuerdas aquel pájaro por el que casi muero al tratar de salvarlo?

-¿A ese horrendo pajarraco? No lo ví pero es fecha de la que aún no soy capaz d sacarme esos horribles chillidos de la cabeza.

Ella rió. Y cuando ella rié, el mundo se vuelve un lugar más bello.

-Bien, estuve investigando un poco. Leí unos cuantos libros y me decidí. Es algo absurdo, algo... Algo infantil, pero no sería yo misma si escogiese otro feo nombre común.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Vogel. Vogel significa pájaro. Y mi bebé...-Escuchó cómo su voz se vuelve a romper.-Digan que ella no es libre, digan que ella nació atada a la enfermedad... Diga lo que diga el mundo Levi, mi bebé será libre. Siempre, siempre será libre. Tan libre cómo un...

-...pájaro.-Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y le doy un suave apretón a esa manita esqueletica y débil.

Aquella tarde, me la paso junto a ella, escuchando todos esos planes que tiene para mi sobrina. Para mi sobrina que le hincha la barriga y poco a poco le va a quitándo las fuerzas. Para mi sobrina que muy, muy pronto la matará.

Para mi sobrina, a la que a pesar de todo soy incapaz de odiar.

La vida es desesperantemente cruel. Es horrible, es dura y es despiadada. Es inmisericorde y destroza a quién se lo permite. Si no fuese por la mocosa a la que ahora tomo de la mano, seguramente yo habría dejado de pelear desde hace mucho. Desde que me sacaron del cuerpo de mi madre junto a mi hermana y abrí al mundo unos ojos ciegos e inservibles.

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, me demuestra siempre, en la forma de Isabel o en la de mi pequeña sobrina que pronto estará a mi lado, lo preciosa, lo arrebatadoramente hermosa que puede llegar a ser.

La vida está loca.

Y busca volver locos a los que pueda. A los que alcance.

Sentado en un pequeño hospital de mala muerte en Utgard, el distrito bajo de Sina, simplemente aguardo. Aguardo a que la muerte se digne a venir por mi hermana y la despoje de ese sufrimiento que atraviesa. Aguardo también a que la niña que nacerá pronto, tenga el luminoso futuro que le otorgó su madre al regalarle aquel nombre tan especial.

 **A Escondidas**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Nacimos Para Morir**.

-¿Están listos los dos?

Unos luminosos ojos dorados se clavan en la figura de la alta y esbelta chica de cabello corto que les mira, expectante.

-Estoy listo.

-¿Bertholdt?

-No es cómo si tuviese mucha opción, así que...

Ymir suelta una carcajada y se truena los dedos con facilidad antes de darle un golpecito al gigante de ojos de oro en el hombro.-Venga titán, vayamos a follarnos a unos cuantas zorras sinaítas.

Cuando se abren las puertas el gentío estalla en gritos y ovaciones. Los tres morenos caminan hacía el frente con la mirada fija en sus contrincantes, unos chavales que a todas luces son de Sina, son ricos y se creen los dueños del mundo. Bien, que piensen eso. Eso está bien.

Así será más fácil aplastarles en cráneo contra la arena.-Yo me encargo de la rubia, de la de cabello de esponja. Eren tu vete contra el caballo y Berth, tu atacas al esteroide rubio. ¿alguna duda?

-¿No se les puede asesinar, cierto?

-No si queremos poder volver a casa con dinero y no con una redada antimigrantes tras nosotros.

Eren asintió.-Comencemos.

Se separaron, cada quién contra su rival para mirarles fijamente. Eren penso que sería fácil. Aquel imbécil caballuno era más alto que él, pero no más curpulento y la sonrisa socarrona que llevaba tatuada en el rostro era elemento suficiente para saber que era uno de esos chavales pretensiosos hijos de papi. Bien, pues el le enseñaría que la vida no es fácil ni mucho menos sencilla.

Avanzó hacía el frente cómo un enorme toro embravecido con los ojos dorados clavados en el de pelo cenizo.-Esperen, esperen...-Lo paró en seco.-¿Vamos a pelear contra mierda? No puede estar hablando en serio.

En ese instante, Ymir, Bert y Eren se quedaron clavados en sus lugares.-¡Reiner, Hitch, nos estan poniendo con marianos! ¡Con unos putos _marianos_ , por el amo a Sina!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen...?-De pronto el rostro de la chica llamada Hitch se deformó en una expresión de asco.-¡No lo toques, Reiner! Te va a pegar algo...

-¿De qué van vosotros, marianos? ¿Pelean o enferman a todos cuando los tocan?

De pronto las risas, risas crueles y burlonas llenaron el lugar. Y entonces para el titán de ojos dorados todo se tiñó de rojo. Su cabeza palpitaba y sus manos temblaban. No podía reaccionar ni respirar y en su cabeza sólo se formaba una frase. "¡Mátalos!"

Cuando salió disparado contra el imbécil, con el claro objetivo de despedazarlo vivo, sintió de pronto unos duras e implacables brazos rodeándole el cuello.-¡Eren, mírame!

¿Quién diablos era? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que quería, que necesitaba, no, que debía matar a se chupapollas engreído.-¡Te voy a matar, maldito hijo de puta!

El imbécil rió con un gesto de suficiencia. Se volvió hacía el dueño del local y dijo con voz cansinamente burlesca.-Domeric, no te pagamos para pelear contra mierdas, sino contra hombres. Y estas...-Los señaló con un movimiento en la cabeza.-...cosas obviamente no son hombres.

Eren rugió, por lo que Bertholdt, quién seguía mirando fijamente al rubio musculoso se volvió hacía Ymir y rodeó a Eren con un brazo de acero.-¡Eren ya basta!

Eren embistió hacía adelante cuál toro antes de volver a rugir. Ymir tembló ante la idea de crear un problema similar al de aquel día en el que casi lo pierde todo. Miró alarmada al chico pecoso que estaba sentado en las gradas con una expresión de angustia y corrió a tomar el rostro del titán entre sus manos.-Eh, mírame Eren... ¡Eren mírame!

-Por favor, hermano si lo haces, si te descontrolas les estarás dando el gusto que quieren...

-¿Escuchaste? Tienes que parar titán, tienes que detenerte, es lo que ellos quieren. ¿Qué haremos despues? Marco, acuerdate de Marco. Él confía en nosotros, por favor Eren, por favor...

De pronto, y cómo si de un ángel se tratase, Marco bajó de las gradas con dificultad. Se abrió paso por entre los enemigos de sus camaradas y avanzó cojeando hacía su hermana y amigos. Eren se detuvo en seco al verlo.-Anda, Eren. Tenemos que irnos. Ya cálmate, ¿sí?

Una paz casi instantanea les invadió. Ese era el efecto de su mellizo, pensó Ymir asintiendo. Marco era paz, tranquilidad y serenidad.

Los abucheos llenaron la arena cómo una ola implacable, pero cuando los marianos retrocedieron se supo que aquella catastrófica pelea no se llevaría a cabo.

Jean Kirschtein, el impulsivo y arrogante chico sinaíta miró sin embargo, al chico pecoso que caminaba hacía la salida con ojos extrañados.

¿Quién era él?

La pregunta que una y otra vez se repitió cuando iba camino a casa con el dinero de una victoria que le sabía extrañamente amarga.

-¿Por qué mierdas te pusiste de pie, Marco? ¡¿Por qué putas mierdas te pusiste de pie, joder?!

-Ymir, no hace falta que grites...-Comenzó Bertholdt, con un rostro angustiado.

-Cállate Bertholdt, no te metas.-La morocha lo cortó con frialdad ants de mirar rabiosa a Marco.

-Creí haber sido clara al ordenarte que no te levantases del jodido asiento,

-No habrían podido parar a Eren antes de que algo malo sucediese.

Ymir, bufó, exasperada. Le levantó la tela del pantalon desgastado y le mostró aquello que tanto le había atormentado.-¿Ves esto, idiota? ¿Logras verlo? ¡Réspondeme, joder!

-Si Ymir, lo veo.

-Te trajimos con la condición de que no te pararías del lugar. Te trajimos con la condición que no te pararías del puto lugar ¿Y qué demonios haces tu? ¡Te paras, saltas a la maldita arena y te metes en una pelea!...-El rugido de su hermana era ensornecedor. Era incluso más terrorífico que el del titán que tras ellos solamente observa.

-Marco tiene razón, Ymir. Ya deja de gritarle.

-¡Cállate Eren!...-Se volvió hacía él, iracunda.-¿Y tu qué, eh? ¿ te vas a descontrolar conmigo?

-Ymir...

-¡No Eren, escúchame! Nuestras reglas son siempre, siempre las mismas. No descontrolarse, jamás hacerlo. ¿Y qué haces tu? Se te alteran las tetas con un idiota sinaíta hijo de papi... ¿y si lo matabas?

-Pero no lo hice...

-¡¿Y si lo hacías?! ¿Sabes qué pasaría? Claro que lo sabes. Nos atrapan, nos condenan y nos deportan a las putas minas de Rose sin la posibilidad de volver jamas a casa...

La voz de Ymir rompió y pronto la temida luchadora se transformó en esa chica asustada que lo único que deseaba era proteger a su hermano.-Vayamos a casa...-Dijo Bertholdt con voz agotada.

-Nuestra casa está muy lejos, Bertholdt. No lo olvides.

No, pensó Eren. Era imposible olvidarlo.

Aquel lugar, aquel horrible y asqueroso lugar no era su hogar. Jamás.

Sina era un nido de mierda y de escoria, un lugar tan podrido cómo su gente siempre llena de prejuicios siempre llena de maldad.

Caminó a una dirección contraria separandose de sus camaradas y vagando por las callejuelas de Utgard, el distrito bajo de Sina. A su alrededor el infierno se desarrollaba con naturalidad. Prostitutas, catamitas, drogadictos y escoria caminando e interactundo toda junta cómo un enfermo universo corrompido y lleno de miseria.

Irse de aquella manera siemore le ayudaba a pensar. A pensar en casa, en mamá y en papá. A pensar en sus amigos, los que quedaron en el camino y pensar en tiempos alegres, tiempos mejores, en tiempos ausentes y que poco a poco se perdían en el viento del tiempo que no tenía piedad de nadie.

Oriundo del Muro María, Eren Yaeger tenía una cosa completamente clara. Ahí, en Sina siempre sería lo que esos repulsivos sinaítas le reclamaban. Un criminal. Una basura.

Una escoria.

Sina era el infierno disfrazado de paraíso. Era una jaula pintada de oro. Era la muerte de ilusiones, sueños y proyectos.

Sina era la muerte.

Y aún así, ahí estaba, caminando bajo la lluvia nocturna dirigiendose a un hospital para conseguirle los analgésicos a Marco.

Entro por la puerta a un descuidado lugar de parpadeantes fluorescentes y caminó por las escaleras subiendo con rapidez. Buscó con la mirada a la enanita y cuando la encontró ella ya esperaba por él.-Aquí está todo, Eren. Los analgésicos y los antibióticos y también las gasas y los antisépticos.

-Gracias Historia.-La jovencita sonrio y negó.

-No hay problema, Eren.

-¿Cuánto...?

-Oh no, no. Está bien así, cuando haiga ya me lo pagas. Mientras tanto andate de vuelta y lleva eso para Marco, por favor.

Eren asintió.-Gracias.

Estaba a punto de volverse cuando sonó la alarma de una de las habitaciones y la rubia se estremeció.-Oh no...

De pronto, unos grito llenaron el lugar.-¡Por favor, Historia, alguien!

Corrieron al pasillo dónde un chico, gritaba desesperado.-¡Isabel, Historia Isabel se está yendo!

La enfermera corrió en busca de ayuda, pero Eren fue incapaz de moverse de su sitio.

En su recorrido rumbo a Sina, cuando atravesaron Rose escucho sobre algo que los nacidos en la Segunda Muralla conocían cómo el rayo.

En aquel momento, se sintió fulminado, aturdido, desorientado. De pronto, todos los sonidos y olores le parecieron excesivamente nítidos, pronto el golpeteo de su corazón y sus rodillas temblorosas le hicieron apoyarse en la pared.

Pronto algo recorrió su cuerpo cómo un relamazo de calor que le hizo abrir los ojos, asombrado, perdido y maravillado.

Pronto se vió fulminado por aquella fuerza desconocida de la que tanto hablaban en Rose y se supo irremediablemente atado a aquel chico desconocido de hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

 **Hermosas Criaturas.**

 **Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirles, entre ellos una vez más, las graicas. Gracias por leer mis historias, es algo francamente genial. Espero que les guste esta, está algo confusa, corta y quedan muchas cosas por decir, pero les dare lo esencial. Isabel tiene SIDA, está embarazada y muy pronto su hermano Levi un chico ciego tendrá que encargarse de proteger a su sobrina contra el cruel mundo que hará que el se enamoré de alguien equivocado y tengan que vivir su amor a escondidas.**

 **El título esta basado en una película del año pasado llamada de la misma forma. Está hermosa, si pueden veanla.**

 **Este fic participa en el evento especial del día de las madres de Rivaille Uke, de Fredo. Adoro sus trabajos y si no le han dado like, de verdad háganlo. Una vez más, gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste.**

 **Si, Levi-love será una linda mami adoptiva. Ya lo verán.**

 **Los quiero muchísimo.**

 **Con un abrazo enorme,**

 **Elisa**


End file.
